


For Jealousy of Spoons

by angelgazing



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Rusty is orally fixated, and Danny can't help but, you know, notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Jealousy of Spoons

He grins around the flimsy white plastic spoon in his mouth, vanilla ice cream melting on his tongue, and stuck just there, a hint of it at the crease of his mouth that Danny can't stop watching. They've been out in the sun too long, the back of his neck is hot and starting to sting, and Rusty's burned as red as the spaces of a roulette wheel that Danny always plays. (He spread his fingers out across them once, in the middle of absolutely nothing, while Rusty hummed softly in the back of his throat at Danny's story like he didn't believe it or just didn't care and Danny knew it was that he was listening too closely for something. They'd ordered the wheel, just to see, just to learn, just to work it so that Frank didn't always have the upper hand in the game. Four fingers in the red spaces across the wheel and he swiveled it absently, left and then right and then left and then right. Index finger to pinky worked into the spaces and he told a story he couldn't remember now and knew with absolute certainty that his fingers would fit just as well in the spaces between Rusty's ribs.)

Rusty's burned red like his mouth, raw and kiss bruised and upturned in a smirk that Danny doesn't have to have known him for years to know means he's got Danny's number but fucking good, looking away and down and up through his lashes all at the same time. Danny always was a fan of the color. His fingerprints in the frost on the side of the ice cream container, and it's melting fast. They're in the middle of nowhere, on the hood of a stolen car in Texas, and Danny grabs the back of his neck because he can.

He kisses him and Rusty drops his spoon.


End file.
